Vicley fix it
by angelsflyhere
Summary: 2x14


Vic was working, of all things working, right now. She thought she'd be celebrating her engagement and having breakfast with her man, but well that hadn't happened. She was so mad, but she had to focus on helping this woman. She refocused on the task at hand, getting this woman off this tower alive.

After Vic had gotten the woman safely down the tower and was herself on the ground, she looked around the scene and noticed that Sullivan and Andy were there both looking worried.

They pulled her to the side and told her that Lucas had collapsed and was in the hospital. Vic couldn't process this information she just felt numb. Andy easily read all this and took her elbow and guided her to the pick up truck they had brought to the scene. Sullivan then raced them back to Grey Sloan were Lucas was.

They rushed in and Sullivan greeted a tall blonde woman with a hug. He then introduced the woman to Vic as Jennifer, Lucas' sister. Vic greeted her with a smile and a hello. Jennifer smiled back and then they were interrupted by Dr Pierce rushing in, telling them that Lucas was not doing well and she needed consent for the surgery, Vic was opening her mouth to answer when Jennifer jumped in, with a "I'm his sister, what does he need?" And then Jennifer gave the go ahead for the surgery without looking at Vic.

Sullivan and Andy led Vic to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Travis and Jack gave her huge hugs, and promised to stay close. Vic smiles and thanks them, then looks around the room, realizing that almost the entire department is here and their "secret" wont be a secret for much longer.

Vic sits quietly with her team trying to will herself to stay strong. Then she can't anymore and she jumps up and starts to pace. She feels everyone's eyes on her, watching her, but she doesn't care, she continues to pace. Finally Andy moves to her friend wrapping her in a hug and says "follow me. Warren take us to the supply closet." Warrens smirks and nods at his lieutenant and then leads the way to the closet. Andy pushes Vic in, and follows her, leaving Warren to stand guard at the door.

Andy looks at Vic and says "it's safe here, you can cry or scream, whatever you need." Vic stares back for a minute and then breaks down in Andy's arms. After several minutes of crying and rambling Vic feels stronger and pulls away a bit. "Thank you, I needed that". After another hug and a stop in a bathroom for Vic to wash her face, they return to the waiting room. Andy sits Vic down in the middle of a small couch, sitting next to her, and Travis plops down on the other side. The rest of the team gather close.

At this point five hours have gone by from the time Vic arrived at the hospital.

Jennifer gets up from where she is sitting and moved over to sit close to Vic. She smiles and says "I'm sorry for the way I handled that. I know how much he cares about you, when we talk he never shuts up." Jennifer then leans over and grasps Vic's hand. They sit like this for another 45 minutes until Dr Pierce walks into the room. Vic looks over and thinks ok she's smiling, it must have gone ok. Dr Pierce asks Jennifer to come closer, Jennifer stands up but pulls Vic with her. The team from 19 move in close to there friend.

Dr Pierce smiles at the women, and says that "he made it through surgery just fine. He'll have a long recovery ahead of him, but his prognosis is good." Jennifer and Vic are crying now and both reach over and hug the doctor which she warmly returns. Then says it's technically family only in the recovery room, but you both can come with me. They follow hand in hand.

After a few feet Dr. Pierce realizes that the entire waiting room is following. She shakes her head and says that she'll allow them on the floor but no one else in to see him till he's moved.

When Vic and Jennifer see Lucas, he's laying in bed with his eyes shut, but he's alive and his color is good. Vic moves to one side of the bed and takes his hand, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Jennifer meanwhile moved to the other side of the bed and squeezed his hand, then just watched Vic. Vic doesn't realize and sits on the edge of the bed, talking quietly to Lucas.

Suddenly, Lucas' hands squeeze around ones holding his, and he slowly opens his eyes. Vic starts to cry again. He squeezes her hand, and says "I'm fine, I came back". And the apologizes for not showing up at their place. Then pulls her in for a kiss and rests his hand on her cheek. At this point Jennifer coughs and they both look at her. Lucas smiles and says "im fine Jenny, this is Vic"….my fiancé"

A few hours later and in a regular room…

Sullivan walks in the room with the rest of the team to find Vic curled up on the bed beside Lucas with her head on his shoulder, and her left hand resting on his chest. On that left hand sits an engagement ring. Vic's coworkers look shocked and start asking a bunch of questions when she finally looks up and says with a smirk, "we've been seeing each other for eight months, yesterday we proposed to each other at different times, and now we're engaged. Jacks known from the start don't ask, Travis only found out a few weeks ago and Sullivan, I'm not sure".

After the shock wears off her team is happy for and supportive of them. Sullivan looks at them and shakes his head and says to Lucas, "that's the easy part man, the brass are out there wanting to know what's going on."

Lucas and Vic look at each other and sigh and the ask the team and Jennifer to leave, and then the brass comes in and they do not look impressed. After much conversation and explaining things turn out ok.

Everyone leaves the hospital with promised to come back and visit soon. Leaving Jennifer with the couple. She looks at them and shakes her head again. They spend the rest of the day visiting, and Jennifer telling Vic stories from Lucas' younger days.

A week later…..

Lucas is doing much better, and is getting stronger every day. Most of the others had stopped coming to visit as often, but Vic is a fixture at his side, and in his bed. She gets Travis or Andy to run to her apartment every few days to get her clothes and other things.

Jennifer is around lots as well, and as Lucas gets stronger, finds herself listening quietly to another intense conversation between the two. Lucas and Vic are discussing when and how to get married, she wants to have a quiet wedding here before Lucas is released, and he wants to wait and have a bigger wedding with their friends and family. She's already ,listened to the conversation where they decided that Vic would move into Lucas' house. Vic ended up winning the wedding argument, so everyone was gathered in a large meeting room at the hospital to witness Lucas and Vic get married by a department chaplain.

Vic, Andy and Maya had found a simple white dress, and Lucas was wearing his dress uniform, Lucas had to be wheeled into position but stood for the brief ceremony. In front of Vic's team and Lucas' sister, and lots of other members of the fire department, they got married. Their kiss got the expected reactions, and ended up with them breaking apart and laughing.

Lucas was released a short while later, and station 19 helped move Vic into her new home. And now Vic was his wife, and could make decisions for Lucas is ever he needed them made again.


End file.
